Bears, Beets, Baby
by English Muffin Pizzas
Summary: This is my take on the birthday of Dwight and Angela's baby if they had gone through with the contract. Just a cute little one shot; might make a couple more chapters later. Slight Dwight/Angela


**This is just a little something I thought up the other day. I watched the episode where Dwight and Angela made the contract to have a child. So I was thinking what it would be like if they had gone through with it. It's sorta lame, and I think they're a bit OOC, but I tried to make it kinda cute. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Angela rubbed her belly, nervously looking around the hospital room. She brought her gaze to Dwight, who was fast asleep in the chair next to her. He hadn't slept too much the past week due to fixing up the baby room at his beet farm, several months later than she had done hers at her place. She smiled slightly when he mumbled to himself sleepily.<p>

She loved him, there was no denying it. She was happy to be having his child, even if they weren't in a typical, loving relationship.

Another contraction came and Angela let out a small yelp, waking up Dwight.

"BEARS?" He yelled out before looking around and remembering where he was. He looked at his baby's mother. "Is the baby here yet?"

"No, Dwight."

"Oh… You think he'll look like me?"

Angela bit her lip. She had lied to Dwight about the sex of the baby as soon as she found out what it was. The contract stated that they would only have a male, and Angela went along with any sort of ridiculous trick Dwight could come up with to force a boy, but she knew that none of them would work, and she was excited to have a baby girl.

"Dwight, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What? Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No, it's not…"

He stood up, looking down at her. "You haven't been drinking the beet juice, have you?"

Angela sighed, irritated. "Yes, Dwight, I have! But that's not the point…"

"It's not my baby, is it? I knew it!"

"Dwight!"

Another contraction came then, a fairly big one. Angela grabbed Dwight's hand, squeezing it tightly as she waited for the contractions to pass.

"Do you want a nurse?" Dwight asked.

Angela nodded, grimacing in pain.

Dwight ran out of the room and over to the nurses station. Angela sighed as she heard Dwight yelling dramatically at the nurse, desperately trying to get someone into the room to check up on her. He ran back in quickly.

"Someone will be in with you shortly they said!"

"Thanks, Dwight."

A nurse followed him in shortly. "Angela? I'm just going to check you and see how dilated you are, alright?"

"Okay," Angela agreed. She tried her best to relax, though it was tough with Dwight standing over the nurse and telling her what to do and asking her a ton of questions.

"Dwight, stop it!"

The nurse ignored Dwight, looking up at Angela. "We're going to bring your doctor in here now."

Angela nodded, shutting her eyes to try to ignore the pain.

Dwight sat down on the same chair he was sleeping in earlier. Angela looked over at him. He was pale and his eyes were wide. "Dwight…"

He started breathing heavily. "Angela, I'm not sure I'm going to make it."

"What?"

"I'm going to have a panic attack!"

"No! You are going to sit here and you are going to help me through this!"

Dwight stared at her stomach. He shook his head. "No…No, Angela, I'm not ready for this. I'm going to vomit."

"Dwight!"

The doctor rushed in. "Alright, are you guys ready to have a baby?"

"No, absolutely not!"

Angela snarled at him through another contraction. "Dwight, stop it!"

"The baby is crowning," the doctor told her. "Angela, I need you to push."

Dwight shut his eyes tightly.

Dwight's eyes fluttered open once he heard the crying of his child for the first time. Angela loosened her grip on his hand and looked up at him. She let out a small giggle for the first time since she was a little girl.

"Dwight," Angela said with a smile, "We did it."

Dwight felt himself returning her smile.

He watched as one of the nurses wrapped the baby up in a blanket. She handed the child out to him. "Congratulations, Dad. It's a girl."

Dwight stared at her. "What?"

"This is your daughter…"

Dwight took the child from her and unwrapped it. He looked to Angela. "It's not a boy."

Angela took her daughter from Dwight. "I tried to tell you."

She stared at her daughter, smiling wide. "Hello there..."

Dwight sighed. "Angela, the contract says that the baby was going to be a boy."

Angela glared at Dwight. "That's all you can say?"

"What?"

"Your daughter was just born, and all you can do is complain that she doesn't have a penis?"

"Of course she doesn't have a penis…she's a girl."

Angela sighed. She looked down at the baby in her arms. The baby yawned, causing Angela to smile. "She's ours, Dwight, and she's perfect."

Angela handed the baby to Dwight. He took her and stared into her face. She had his nose and Angela's eyes and lips. She was perfect, absolutely perfect. "She's gorgeous."

Angela smiled in response.

"Her room at the beet farm is blue though. With dinosaur stuff."

"That's okay," replied Angela.

"Do you think she'll like dinosaurs?"

"I think maybe she will."

"Do you think she'll like beets?" Dwight asked, smiling hopefully.

Dwight watched Angela set the baby down in her crib. A part of him felt sort of bad that his daughter had to sleep in a room made up for a boy, though he shrugged it off.

"Hey, Monkey?" Dwight spoke up suddenly after a moment of silence. "What did you name the baby?"

Angela looked up at him. "Shiloh…"

"Shiloh? You named her Shiloh?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Shiloh Schrute? That's ridiculous."

Angela put her hands on her hips. "It is NOT ridiculous."

"It is."

"It's not."

Angela sighed, rolling her eyes. She stormed out of the room, leaving Dwight alone with the child.

"I'm sorry that she named you that," Dwight said to his daughter. "I would've named you Xena."

He picked her up and continued to speak. "Tomorrow you can meet your cousin Mose. I think you'll like him…he's funny and he's awesome at table making. And then I'll teach you how to make beet salad. You can't eat any of it yet though, cause you have no teeth, but when you're old enough, you can have as many beets as you want."

He set the baby back into her crib after giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Good night, Xena."

"That's not her name!" Angela yelled from the other room.

"Good night, _Shiloh._"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
